Late Christmas Present
by xoDancingSpadesox
Summary: He had always loved her and dreamed of confessing his feelings for her. She had always loved him but didn't know how to tell him. How will they ever confess? Oneshot Kaiora. This is my first fic, so be nice.


Well, this is my very first fanfic. I was originally an OCxOC story, but I decided to change the characters to Sora and Kairi just to be cute. Tell me how you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. They all belong to Square Enix. Don't sue me.

An influx of dim lighting and the gleam of the bright crescent moon welcomed her as she entered the room. Light graced her skin causing her sapphire blue eyes to sparkle like the jewel itself and a gentle smile to show itself. She sauntered to the center of the room. With every step, she felt a little lighter.

She always loved the days after Christmas. New Years drew near and gave everyone a chance to start over and prepare for a new year. Everything was absolutely perfect. It was true that she didn't like the after-Christmas gloom, but the anticipation of New Years lessened that gloom.

The blue-eyed beauty smiled as she remembered this. Tossing her auburn hair behind her back, she leaned against a nearby wall and closed her eyes. She hoped that the upcoming year would be just as great as the last.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her growing louder and louder with every passing second. She opened her eyes to see who was there. A vibrant smile graced her features when she saw the boy in front of her. Everyone knew that she was completely infatuated with him. In her opinion, he was a wonderful guy. He was tall, handsome, and suave. She loved his cobalt eyes and his spiky chocolate locks. And how he brightened her day whenever they spent time together. Although she had a hard time admitting it, she found she couldn't deny it any longer. What she felt for him was much more than infatuation. It was love.

They both found that they were at a loss for words. They simply stood frozen, smiling at one another. He decided he would be the one to break the silence.

"You look really happy. What's goin' on?"

"Oh, I'm just really excited. New Years Eve is coming pretty soon."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanna open those popper things and scare

people."

She had to laugh a little at what he said. "I knew you'd say something like that!"

He found himself laughing along with her. He loved the way she laughed and enjoyed seeing her happy. Unbeknownst to anyone else, he had a secret. Ever since he met her, he had often dreamed of confessing his feelings to her in some romantic way. He was normally an expert at concealing his emotions, but with her, it was different. This time, he found it difficult to conceal the fact that he loved her as much, maybe more, than she loved him.

"What are you staring at?" she politely asked him.

"Oh! Uh… nothing. It's just-"

"What is it? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm okay, really." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Alright then!" she said smiling.

Her eyes glanced to the ceiling. Her smile was quickly replaced with a furious blush.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped.

Now it was his turn to be concerned. "You look flustered. What's wrong?"

"I-I-we" she stammered. She was at a complete loss for words. She felt a combination of shock and excitement from what she saw.

"Um, Sora? We-we're standing under mistletoe."

Surprised, he looked to the ceiling and saw it. He couldn't help but smile broadly as she blushed.

"Hmm. That's weird. I thought we put all the Christmas decorations away."

"Yeah, it is kind of weird isn't it?"

"Well, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

He leaned downwards, lifted her chin with his hand, and brought her lips to his. They felt so soft and warm against his own and vice versa. She closed her eyes and melted into his kiss while he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. His tongue began to entrance her lips, asking for an entrance. She gladly welcomed it by slightly opening her mouth. He was overjoyed when she put her arms around his neck, and she moaned in ecstasy when he slipped his hands beneath her sweater and slowly trailed his fingers down her spine.

Unfortunately, human lungs need air to breathe, so the two lovers had to part from that sweet, passionate kiss. They both stood frozen once again smiling at each other. Then, he whispered into her ear those three words she longed to hear. She looked back at him, her eyes twinkling like the stars outside, and returned his love.

"That was the best kiss of my life." She told him.

"Just consider it a late Christmas present."

"Merry Christmas to us!"

"Do you want more?" he asked giving her a seductive look.

"Hmm? Define 'more'."

"Just wait and see!" he answered.

The next thing she knew, she was pressed against a nearby wall with him kissing her again.


End file.
